clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
Heroes are the main source of DPS (damage per second) in Clicker Heroes. They are the game's characters that can be hired with a certain amount of earned from defeating enemies (this cost can be decreased by hiring and leveling up the correct Ancient, in occurence ). Heroes automatically deal damage over time (except for , who only upgrades base click damage). Currently, there are 45 Heroes in the game. Mechanics Leveling Heroes The player can level a hero up by clicking the "LVL UP" button next to the hero's name after hiring it. Shift+Click levels them by a max of 10, Z+Click levels up in increments of 25, Ctrl+Click levels them in increments of 100, and Q+Click ''levels up in the maximum increment actually purchasable with the player's current amount of . Pressing ''T ''will toggle between the levels. Leveling up a hero increases the amount of DPS it does. Leveling up a hero will also increase the cost of the next level up by 7%. This will result in a near doubling of cost for every 10 levels. To find the cost of leveling a hero in the future use: Floor(Floor(BaseCost × 1.07CurrentLevel) × CostReduction) eg. To level from level 114 to 115 it would cost Floor(50 × 1.07114) = 111,871. But with at level 7 for a 6.69% hero cost reduction, it would be Floor(111,871 × 0.9331) = 104,386. Each hero comes with a series of upgrades that become available when they're leveled up. These upgrades allow the player to multiply the hero's DPS, multiply the amount of gained, increase DPS of all heroes, click damage, and obtain new skills. The actual last hero, , does have 2 upgrades that each multiply another hero's DPS, namely & . Level Bonuses Every hero, except , gets a 4× damage multiplier every 25 levels from level 200 upwards, and a 10x multiplier every 1000 levels until 8000. This makes the earlier heroes viable in the late game, but the cap means that later heroes will ultimately get the player further. There is another exception to these rules: all heroes after have a 5× damage multiplier every 25 levels from 525 to 725, instead of a 4× damage multiplier for others heroes. DPS Bonuses There are some heroes that give you a multiplicative global DPS bonus. The final DPS multiplier is ~72.68. Gilded Heroes '''Gilded Heroes' receive a stackable +50% damage bonus each time they receive a gild. Gilding a hero will also change their appearance. A detailed view of the Gilded Heroes can be accessed by clicking on the "Gilded" button at the bottom of the Hero list. and "Enhancement" increase the damage bonus from gilds. Even though she has a gilded sprite, cannot be gilded by conventional means. Gilding her, however, is useless since her DPS is 0. Acquiring Gilds A random gild is rewarded for beating level 100, and for every 10 levels thereafter. These random gilds are awarded only once per 10 levels and will not be given again after ascending, yet will after a transcendence. After an ascension, rewards continue as normal once reaching previous ascendance's Highest Zone Ever. In the Shop, 3 random hero gilds can be purchased at any time for 30 . For mobile, the cost is 200 . The detailed view screen can also be accessed from here by clicking the "?" button. Since they have been paid using real money, these "Paid Gilds" are given back after Transcendence, by a small number every time the player receives a normal gild every 10 zones. At level 300, all purchased gilds have been returned to the player. Reassigning Gilds Gilds can also be moved from hero to hero for in the detailed view. Clicking a gilded hero will remove 1 gild from that hero and randomly reassign it to another for 2 . Ctrl+Click will bypass the confirmation popup and instantly proceed to said transfer. Shift+Clicking on a hero will move a gild from a random hero to the one selected for 80 . There's no actual way to transfer a gild from a precise hero to another precise hero : at least one of the two must be randomly chosen. Holding Q'+Clicking'' on a hero will move all gilds that a player currently has to the selected hero. The cost of doing this is equal to 80 times the amount of gilds currently owned that are not on the selected hero. List of Heroes Unused Heroes With Steam releases of the game, in the game's directory, the sprites of all heroes can be found. Along with the normal heroes, there are several unused sprites in the game. There is no known way as of yet to make them appear in-game. '''Note: All of the unused sprites have a gilded sprite file, but is exactly the same as the normal sprite. Also, when viewing the large hero sprites, all unused sprites still have files that show their name but contain 's current sprite. Dark monk 1.png|dark_monk_1.png Warrior3.png|warrior3.png Town drunk.png|town_drunk.png Link 4.png|Link_4.png Catwoman.png|catwoman.png Bandit.png|bandit.png princess_2.png|princess_2.png Achievements Trivia *Heroes from to were added in Patch 0.02 * and were added in Patch 0.06 *Gilding mechanism was introduced in Patch 0.10. This patch also introduced the ×4 and ×10 multipliers. *Patch 0.11 added a "Gilded" info button at the bottom of heroes list *The Rangers (all heroes from to ) were added in Patch 0.17. This patch also made it so that Heroes who haven't been unlocked, can't get Gilded. *Heroes from to were added in Patch 0.24. *Heroes from to were added in Patch 1.0e3. Unlike the other heroes, their sprites face left, according to the player. de:Helden fr:Les Héros nl:Hero ru:Герои Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Hotkey